Cheating
by pleasant-hell
Summary: After sectionals Brittany goes off looking for Santana and discovers what cheating really means.


"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked, surveying the green room where the rest of the glee club was hanging out, waiting for the bus.

"She's in the girls bathroom yelling and throwing shit," Puck shrugged.

Immediately concerned, Brittany took off to the bathroom. She heard a loud bang outside of it before stepping inside. She cautiously rounded the corner, "San? What's wrong?"

Santana hurled a roll of toilet paper across the room, "We should have won!" The brunette fumed and calmed herself down enough to take a few deep breaths, "All they did was hop around like fucking bunnies and dress like guys in a nursing home."

"I-I know," Brittany swallowed hard and looked down, "It was my fault. I missed a step and a turn. I'm sorry."

Santana sighed knowing that Brittany didn't see that she was pissed because it was her first competition solo and she felt intense pressure to prove she was as good if not better than Rachel. Especially after the tiny diva's outrage over not that Finn slept with anyone, but that Finn slept with her. She turned to the mirror to start fixing her hair, "No it's not. Those judges are idiots."

There was a pause before Brittany leaned on the wall with her shoulder and asked, "Who's Valerie?"

Santana's eyebrows furrowed and she asked back, "What?"

"Who's Valerie?"

"It's just a song."

"So you don't have a new BFFB?"

It took Santana a few seconds to figure out what BFFB meant but she knew Brittany and following her lines of thought, she realized BFFB meant Best Friend Forever with Benefits.

Santana smirked, "No B. No new BFFB."

"I know I've been like, spending a lot of time with Artie and all. I got scared there was. I haven't been spending a lot of time with you."

"No prob," Santana pretended not to care although she hated that Artie was monopolizing Brittany's time. She and Brittany hadn't had any alone time in weeks. Sure they text and talk on the phone but it wasn't the same. They couldn't make out over the phone.

"I've been going over to Puck's a lot anyway," she glanced in the mirror and saw Brittany's face fall even more. Santana sort of knew that would hurt Brittany but she'd been hurting since Brittany started dating Wheels.

"Well c-can we hang out this weekend?"

Internally Santana jumped for joy. She'd been sorely missing her Brittany time. She nodded and turned around. "Perfect." She surprised Brittany with a kiss.

Brittany giggled when it was over. Something about them always made her ridiculously happy. So she leaned in again and within seconds her back was on the cold tile wall.

Before they got too far, Brittany's phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down at it and said, "The bus is here."

Santana grinned mischievously. She offered her pinkie to Brittany who immediately took it. It swung between them as they walked, which wasn't far. They didn't get very far out into the hallway before Santana nailed Brittany to the lockers in the empty space.

When they got back to school, Brittany remembered that she needed something out of her locker for the weekend, so she went off in search of it while Santana waiting in the parking lot for her. She couldn't remember what it was, but she figured she could figure it out once she got there.

"You _are_ cheating on me!"

"What?" Brittany turned around, finding Artie rolling toward her.

"You're cheating on me with Santana." He added accusingly.

"No I'm not." Brittany looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? You're not?...woman! I saw you!"

"When?" The blonde looked at the ceiling like it may help her remember some momentary slip in fidelity.

"With Santana! After sectionals in the hallway. I came to get you two for the bus. That's cheating!"

"Sex isn't cheating." Brittany shrugged and turned back to her open locker.

Artie raised his eyebrows, "Yes it is...wait! You had sex?"

"Santana said it's not."

He shook his head, frustrated beyond normal bounds, "She's psycho and yes it is."

"She's not psycho. She's sweet."

Artie was seriously doubting that Brittany was living on the same planet as everyone else. He just shook his head and rolled off.

"Artie said sex is cheating."

"It depends on who you're having sex with," Santana laid back on the bed and put her arms over her head, letting her shirt ride up a little.

"So," Brittany paused at the foot of the bed, "When is it cheating?"

Santana paused for a moment. She sat up and took Brittany's hands, pulling her onto the bed over her, "It's not cheating when we do it."

"How is it not cheating?" Brittany apparently wanted to continue the conversation, but moved over Santana like the other Cheerio wanted.

"Because it's just not," Santana put her hands in on Brittany's waist and leaned up to capture the blonde's lips.

"Why not?" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips.

"Because of our relationship," Santana sighed and gave up on Brittany's lips, moving to the zipper of her cheerleading uniform.

"What is our relationship?" Brittany closed her eyes when Santana ran her hands up her bare back.

Santana kissed Brittany's neck in a spot she knew Brittany loved and flipped them over in the process, "How we feel about each other is different."

"Because we love each other?"

Santana's hands froze in their place. She slowly pulled away and dipped her head down to kiss Brittany deeply and then moved down to her neck. She wasn't going to answer that question. The truthful answer to that question would make her admit something she never wanted to say out loud.

When they were finished for a while, they snuggled under the covers and Brittany looked curiously at Santana, "You don't like Artie do you?"

"No," Santana was never one to sugar coat things.

"Is it cheating on you if I have sex with Artie?"

That question made the bile in Santana's stomach rise. She didn't want to even think about Brittany with anyone else. However she didn't know how to answer that question without feeling like shit. If she said yes then Brittany would probably break up with him, which Santana would love, but it would be based on a lie. If she said no then they'd probably continue to have sex. So instead she turned the question over and asked, "Does it feel like cheating?"

After a thoughtful moment, Brittany shrugged, "I don't know what cheating feels like. But when we had sex that one time, I kept thinking about someone else."

"Who?"

"You silly."

Santana grinned. "Then yeah it's cheating."

Brittany nodded, "I thought so."

"You don't have to break up with Artie though," Santana's guilt made her add.

"I'm going to," Brittany stated, "I don't want to cheat on you."

Santana snuggled deeper into Brittany, "You can do it tomorrow. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay Santana," Brittany smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
